


Fluffy Doublemeat Palace

by authoressjean



Series: The Fluffy Files [63]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-03
Updated: 2001-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean





	

It was decided: she was Tour Guide Barbie. The one from Toy Story 2, where, in the outtakes, finally stopped smiling, complaining that her cheeks hurt from the action. That was how Buffy was feeling. Constantly keeping a smile in place even while people scowled at you for not taking your order fast enough was hard work.

“Enjoy your meal,” she chirped at the family of four, then turned to her next customer. “Welcome to…” And suddenly her smile wasn’t needed anymore.

Spike stood before her, dressed in his other jacket, the brown leather one. Buffy glared at him, and he glared right back at her. “What are you doing here?” she hissed.

“I believe it’s a free country, pet. Can go wherever my little heart desires.”

“Except where you’re not invited,” she muttered. “Seriously Spike, what do you want?”

“To ask you a question,” he said, pretending to think it over. “Now what was it…oh yeah: what the hell are you doin’ here?!”

Buffy’s nostrils flared. “I’m working, you jerk. See?” she said, pointing to her nametag. “It says ‘BUFFY’. Legal employee of DoubleMeat Palace.”

Spike raised his eyebrows as he took in her entire uniform. “Nice hat,” he said.

Blood rushed to her face as she glanced down at the counter. She knew she looked like a clown, and the cow on the hat WAS a tad ridiculous, but why did he have to say that? “Please don’t,” she mumbled.

A hand caressed her cheek, causing her to look up at him. His face showed no mocking, but…worry? “You hate it here,” he whispered. “Why are you doin’ this?”

“I hate slaying too; doesn’t mean I can just quit the job.” Buffy leaned slightly into the touch. She probably smelled and felt like grease; she’d been in the back all morning, preparing everything.

If she was greasy at all, it didn’t seem to matter. Spike’s hand remained on her cheek, fingers lightly brushing her skin. “That’s not answerin’ the question. You’re miserable, Buffy. Why do this to yourself?”

“Because slaying doesn’t pay the last time I checked, and someone has to put groceries in the pantry,” she said, sighing. “Dawn’s depending on me. I can’t…I can’t let her down. I have to do this.”

“No you don’t!” Spike argued. “You can get out of this place right now. You don’t have to do anythin’.”

Buffy pursed her lips. Leave it to him to tempt her with what she wanted so much. “And what about money?” she asked.

“I’ll take care of it,” he said, leaning forward. “Buffy, please,” he pleaded. “Get out of here before it kills you.”

“Spike, I just started,” she began, but Spike cut her off.

“Don’t care. This place’ll do things to you. And I’m not ‘bout to sit around and watch you fall to pieces. I already did that this year. Wasn’t fun the first time,” he said softly.

“Are you about done?” an elderly woman behind Spike demanded.

Spike gave her a glare that would’ve wilted flowers, then turned back to Buffy, glare already gone. “Please,” he said again. “Leave with me now. I’ll take care of it.”

“How?” she asked.

“I’ll figure somethin’ out! Just…come with me. Please.”

The woman cleared her throat. Buffy closed her eyes for a brief second. She wanted to go home and wash the grease away. Her back was hurting too, and would probably hurt more by the time her shift was over. A massage would feel wonderful right about now. Spike would probably give her one, and would probably massage more than her back while he was at it.

Opening her eyes, Buffy pulled away from his hand. “I can’t,” she said simply.

Spike stared at her for a few moments, and when she stood steadfastly by her register, turned and walked out the door. Buffy watched him go, wishing with all her heart that she was walking right beside him, out of the Palace and into the cloudy day.

She turned back to the annoyed woman and gave her a bright smile. “Welcome to DoubleMeat Palace. Would you like to try a combo meal?”

 

< \--- >

People. The meat was made out of people. Buffy couldn’t suppress another shudder at that thought. That went beyond her ick factor, well into her ‘let’s-not-think-about-it’ factor. Because that? More disgusting than a slime demon.

Slowly she opened the door, glancing inside. She’d slipped out of the Magic Box without anyone noticing, her destination set. She had to know if it really was people that made the DoubleMeat special extra special. And she wasn’t waiting for Willow’s chemistry: what if the murderer killed someone tonight?

She wrinkled her nose at the stench. Whatever the meat was made out of, it really stunk. No wonder Xander had declined her hug earlier. She probably reeked just as much as this place did. A noise pulled her from her thoughts. The sound a body would make falling to the ground. As quietly as she could she crept inside.

Shuffling noises, and Buffy knew she wasn’t the only person inside. She was about to move forward when something fell to the ground, spraying her with its contents. Buffy blinked, startled, then felt her stomach flop as she realized what had sprayed her. Blood. Blood that had come from the foot in front of her. The foot that wasn’t attached to any body. The sock and shoe were still on it, however. Gross…

She began to back away, but the person that came around the corner made her stop. “You?” Buffy asked incredulously.

The elderly woman gave her a patronizing smile. “You asked me yesterday if I’d like a combo meal. I only ordered the sandwich, but I think I’d like to take you on that combo offer, if it still stands.”

Buffy watched as the woman’s hair lifted from her head to reveal a serpent-like demon. It hissed at Buffy, tossing the wig aside. “I’ll take the number two combo. You know, the one that comes with two sides?” the woman continued pleasantly, as if there wasn’t a huge monster coming out of her skull. “I’ve already had one side; you’ll make a wonderful second.”

 

< \--- >

He’d known that place was dangerous. Could feel it in his blood. He’d tried to warn her, but as usual, she hadn’t listened.

“Stupid bint,” he muttered. He’d headed to the Magic Box in one last attempt to change her mind about the Palace. She deserved better than that. He couldn’t give her everything she deserved, but he could at least get her out of that hellhole. He could call in favors, give her and Dawn what they needed until Buffy found a better job, or he found one for her.

His great plans he’d wanted to share with her hadn’t gotten the chance to be told. Xander had informed him that the meat from the Palace was probably human, and Willow had told him quite proudly that the testing of the meat was being done with science, not magic. Buffy hadn’t said anything, mainly because she hadn’t been there.

When he’d asked the two where their fearless leader had gone, all they’d told him was that Buffy had been around, and not that long ago. “I don’t know where she went or WHEN she went,” Willow had said apologetically. “She was right here. And then we started talking about people that could be suspects. You know, for killing the soon-to-be-meat people? Xander and I started discussing if it was the manager or an employee, and I thought…where are you going?”

Of course Buffy would go here. As much as she may hate her slaying duties, she’d still do them. If she could prevent a death, though she might die herself in the process, she’d do it.

With a sigh Spike trudged towards the darkened DoubleMeat Palace.

Around towards the back, where the dumpsters were, Spike noticed the rear door open. He sighed again. Of course. He started to call out to her, but a cry stopped him. His eyes widened as he quickly made his way inside.

The elderly woman from the other day was there, except something was drastically different. Where her hair should’ve been was a demon. The woman was staring at Buffy, who was backing away rapidly.

Buffy continued to back away, and suddenly she stumbled. He watched in horror as her legs gave way completely, and she hit the ground, visibly shaking.

“The legs are always the first to be paralyzed,” the woman said, as if chatting about the weather. “It starts at the bottom and works its way up. A very powerful spray my demon has, indeed.”

Spike ducked behind a shelving unit full of metal trays. Between shelves he could see Buffy crawling away on her arms. It was only a matter of time before she was completely paralyzed. Grabbing a nearby tray, he slid out from behind the unit and threw it at the demon. It squealed as it was cut off, and the old lady fell onto the floor.

He hurried over to Buffy, who was now lying on the floor. “Can you move?” he asked, eyes widening at the blood that was splattered all over her face and clothes. A quick sniff was enough to tell him that it wasn’t hers, and he sighed with relief.

Buffy nodded jerkily. “Barely,” she croaked. “It’s not…?”

“No, it’s not permanent,” Spike assured her. “Should wear off in an hour or two. You’ll be all right.” He gave her a smile, and was pleased to see it returned.

Her eyes suddenly glanced over his shoulder and widened. Before he could ask what was wrong, Spike found himself flung towards the opposite side of the room. He landed against the meat grinder, glaring at the old lady as she started towards him. “You interrupted my meal!” she yelled.

“I happen to be very fond of your ‘meal’,” Spike snapped. The stub on the woman’s head was wriggling, and he was pretty sure it would soon respawn. Paralyzing demons had a nasty habit of doing that. Spike glanced around for a weapon of some sort, and grimaced when he could find one. He gripped the edges of the meat grinder, preparing to launch himself on the advancing lady.

Wait. Meat grinder? He stole a glance to the right and left and saw a red switch on the left side of the grinder. The woman let out a shout as she reached him, and he grabbed her wrists, trying to hold her off.

The stub continued to wriggle, and soon two inches had grown back. “Fine then,” Spike growled, shoving the growing demon down into the grinder. He kicked at the switch, holding the woman down as the demon got caught in the now spinning blades. It shrieked as the blades tore it to pieces, and the woman screamed as the demon was ripped up. Spike quickly backed away, wincing at the noises.

The shrieking and screaming ended at the same moment, and the body fell to the floor, dead without the demon inside it. Spike made sure it wasn’t coming back this time, then made his way over to Buffy.

Wide eyes locked onto him, and the fear in them was quickly replaced by relief when she saw him. She was completely paralyzed now, then. Bending down, he placed a soft kiss to her brow, then gently pulled her into his arms. He stood, turning back towards the meat grinder, just to double check.

Yellow meat was now being pushed through the grinder. Spike knew that if she could’ve, Buffy would’ve made a face. As it was, the disgust was easily apparent in her eyes. “Seriously hopin’ you don’t have to be the one to clean that up tomorrow,” he said, before heading out the door, mindful of his precious cargo.

 

< \--- >

Buffy tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, then handed the now printed receipt to the man in front of her. “Your food will be out in a moment,” she told him, giving him a smile that felt too forced. He stepped to the side to allow the next customer to go up, and Buffy was surprised to see Spike standing there. She hadn’t seen him since two nights ago, when the mystery behind the bloody limbs had been solved. He’d dropped her off at her house, and after making sure she could move, had left with a small smile.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she almost didn’t realize that the previous man’s order was up. “Order number two forty-three!” someone called in the back, and it took her a few moments to shake herself and grab the tray.

“Enjoy your meal,” she mumbled, flashing him a tight grin before turning back to Spike. “What are you doing here?” she asked quietly.

“I’m here to enjoy a lovely demon-burger; I’m sure the meat’s still good,” Spike said with a smirk. Buffy began to smile, then stopped at the look a passing employee gave her. Spike’s smirk also disappeared. “Just came to make sure you were all right,” he said.

“I’m fine; paralyzing effects are completely gone. And I actually managed to NOT clean the grinder. I don’t know how I got out of that one, but I did,” she quipped, giving him a bright smile.

Spike gave her a long, hard look, before saying softly, “I didn’t mean the demon, pet.”

The bright smile faded as well. “I know,” she murmured.

“Why? Buffy, you hate this. Hate this even more then slayin’, I’d wager. But you’re still here, every day, mornin’ ‘till night.”

“I have to pay for groceries somehow, Spike,” she said, but doubt crept into her mind. Maybe she didn’t have to do this.

“Think your sis would probably give up food to have you home and happy,” he said quietly.

Tears burned in her eyes at his words. As much as that comment hurt, it was true. “I can’t,” she whispered miserably.

Spike leaned forward, both hands braced against the counter. “Why not?” he whispered back. “I’ll take care of things, I promise. Let me take care of you for once, luv. Please? Or ignore my help, ignore me if you want, find another job. I don’t care! Watchin’ you suffer in here for no reason whatsoever is killin’ me.”

When she made no reply, Spike leaned back and nodded sadly, then turned and headed for the door.

Buffy closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her face. She wanted out so badly. She wanted to take him up on his offer, but she couldn’t.

…Could she?

There was a clatter of metal behind her, and she jumped, cringing as voices began to rise. “Summers!” someone called out. It sounded like the manager. “Let Mark take over the counter; get back here and help with the mess!”

Slowly she opened her eyes, then blinked at the sight of Spike a few feet from the door. The emotions on his face ranged from every type of sorrow she could imagine, and it was all for her. Their eyes locked, and ever so slightly he extended his hand towards her. He was still offering her a chance out. Offering his help, his heart…

She glanced back towards the bickering manager and employees, then turned back to Spike. The hopeful look on his face was enough to tell her exactly what she should do.

Grabbing the brim of the hat, she ripped it from her head, then pulled the nametag off her shirt, leaving a small tear in the fabric. She dropped both to the counter, then came around from behind the registers to in front of them. She continued towards Spike, ignoring the startled shouts behind her. Her senses were locked on the vampire in front of her. The one who looked so incredibly happy right now, she thought his smile would crack his face in two.

Reaching out, she took his hand in hers. “Ready to go?” Spike asked, even though he knew the answer.

Buffy nodded. “More than ready.”

The smile on her face was genuine as the two stepped out into the night.

 

THE END


End file.
